De vreselijke bruiloft
by magicwitch
Summary: dit heb ik met mijn broertje en mijn twee nichtjes geschreven, we waren erg melig en lagen steeds in een deuk...dit verhaal gaat over de bruiloft van Fleur en Bill. De hoofdpersonen zijn de leden van de familie wemel er worden verschrikkijke dingen opgehe
1. Chapter 1

**Dromen van Bill:**

Nest – slaapkamer Bill – Bill – Molly – Fleur – Ron – Harry 

Ergens in op een heuvel in Wales,waren veel in de weer voor de trouwerij van Bill en Fleur.

Er werden vele bloemen, stoelen en ballonen tevoorschijn getoverd en je hoorde een gezellig geroezemoes met op de achtergrond vele knallende geluiden van verschijnselenden vrienden en familieleden van de bruid en bruidegom.

Het was helemaal zoals Bill, het zich al zo vaak had voorgesteld, zoals Fleur en hij het hadden bedacht ook al was dat dan niet in Wales maar in hun achtertuin.

Het was heerlijk weer, geen zuchtje wind en geen wolk aan de lucht, zoals het hoorde op een trouwerij…

Maar wat is dat? Een vrouw in nood?

'Bill, Bill,' riep de vrouw. Hij werd ineens flink door elkaar geschud.

'Wordt wakker!' 'Oooo, nee,' kreunde Bill en toen begon het langzaam tot hem door te dringen dat het maar een droom was. Hij deed zijn ogen open en keek in een stel groene katten ogen.

'Wie is dat!' gilde Bill. 'Ik ben het, jongen. Je moeder,'fluisterde Molly.

'Ik wil het even over morgen hebben.'

'Maar ma het is midden in de nacht!'

'Denk nog eens goed na,' begon Molly met een van de preken die ze gedurende deze hele week al 129856 keer was begonnen.

'Wil je echt met haar trouwen? Er zijn zoveel andere leuke meisjes uhm… - je kan ook nog wel even wachten, ik bedoel je bent nog jong weetje – …Tops bijvoorbeeld, schat,' zei ze wel erg nep nagedacht, 'Er is nu nog een weg terug-'

'Ma,' onderbrak Bill haar, 'er is nog altijd een weg terug, we kunnen altijd nog scheiden.'

'Maar, Bill liefje, dat is zo'n gedoe. Je kunt nee zeggen ook al stel je veel mensen teleur maar mij maakt het niet uit hoor, en ik weet zeker dat je vader ook achter je staat!'

'Mam, hou op of ik vervloek je! Ik hou van Fleur, oké?' zei Bill en vervolgde toen zijn moeder er nog steeds twijfelend uit zag, 'Echt, ma ik wil hét! Ík heb haar namelijk ten huwelijk gevraagd!'

'Maar jongen… je… je… Kom hier,' en ze pakte haar zoon vast en omhelsde hem stevig.

'Het is gewoon zo moeilijk te geloven! Mijn zoon gaat trouwen!'

Toen liet ze hem los en verliet stilletjes de kamer en Bill liet zich langzaam terug in zijn bed zakken en viel weer in slaap.

Deze keer droomde hij dat hij dertien kinderen kreeg met Fleur en dat ze allemaal op Percy leken.

Gillend werd hij wakker, hij moest er niet aan denken dat al zijn kinderen clonen waren van Percy!

Bij het ontbijt kwam Fleur binnen.

'Ah lieverd, ik verheug me zo op vanmiddag,' zei Fleur.

'Ik ook,' zei Bill en hij gaf haar een zoen.

'Wie zorgt voor de taarten?' vroeg Fleur gehaast.

'Harry en Ron,' en Bill moest al lachen bij de gedachte.

In de schuilplaats van Voldemort:

'Wat wil je van me?' vroeg Molly boos, 'Ik heb zo meteen een bruiloft van een van mijn zonen, daar moet ik bij zijn!'

'Een van ónze zonen?' vroeg Voldemort.

'Nee,' en Molly keek hem woest aan.

'Ik heb een vraag voor je, mijn Molly, komt Potter ook?'

'Dat zeg ik niet! Je weet best dat ik Harry als mijn zoon zie en hem daarom niet kan verraden!'

'Ja, ja,' zei Voldemort ongeduldig.

'Daarom heb ik je ook nodig,' en hij lachte er gemeen bij.

Taarten en uilen… 

In de keuken van het nest om 7 uur:

'Waar is ma?' toen Ginny de keuken binnen kwam.

'We weten het niet,' zei Ron, 'ze was er ook niet toen wij beneden kwamen, maar Fleur wil dat je naar haar kamer gaat om de jurk te passen, Gabriële is daar ook.'

'Maar het is nog maar zeven uur,' protesteerde Ginny met een niet-na-te-vertellen-gezicht.

Ginny ging na wat gemok toch maar naar boven.

'Ah, kijk daar heb je de taarten,' zei Ron, 'Ik had koekeroekus gestuurd om ze op te halen.'

SPLATSH!

'Sodeknetter,' gilde Ron, 'De taarten! Tegen het raam!'

'Sukkel!' riep Bill kwaad, 'je zorgt zelf maar weer dat ze heel worden, want ik heb wel meer aan mijn hoofd!'

Ron keek hulpeloos naar Harry, 'Ik kan niet bakken!'

'Ik help je wel, hoor,' zei Harry geruststellend, 'maar ik kan het ook niet,' voegde hij er ook hulpeloos aan toe, op het moment dat George de keuken binnen kwam.

'Wat is het hier donker,' merkte George droogjes op, 'Ruik ik soms die speciale Ron-traart? Met een vleugje Uil en Raam?'

Ron werd zo rood als een tomaat, maar dat kon gelukkig niemand zien omdat het nogal donker was.

'Vertel het Fleur alsjeblieft niet,' smeekte Ron.

'Nee, nee, dat zal ik niet doen,' zei George afwezig, 'maar waar is ma?'

'Dat weten we niet.'

'Die ma dat had ik niet van haar verwacht dat ze alleen maar omdat ze Fleur niet aardig vind niet op de bruiloft komt,' zei George lachend, 'maar wat doen jullie nou met die taarten?'

'Nou,' Harry keek naar Ron, 'zullen we maar beginnen met het maken van de taarten?'

'Ik help jullie wel, alhoewel ik wil ma en Fleur welles

mee maken.' Maar hij hielp toch mee.

**In de bezemkast: **

'O, Fred, ik hou zo veel van je,' kreunde Hermelien.

'Ik ook van jou, Hermelien,'en hij drukte zijn lippen op de haren voordat ze nog wat kon zeggen.

Fred's hand gleed onder haar hemdje, en probeerde haar bh bandje los te maken, maar precies op dat moment hoorde Hermelien en Fred verscheidene luide knallen en er verscheen in eens een groot aantal mensen, waardoor het erg krap in de bezemkast werd.

'Fred, Hermelien,' gilde mevr. Wemel.

Fred en Hermelien verschoten van kleur, maar omdat het donker was kon niemand het zien.

'Ren voor je leven,' gilde ze weer, 'Snel'

Voldemort en zijn handlangers waren zo verbaasd dat er nog meer mensen in de bezemkast aanwezig waren, dat ze niks onder namen.

De deur ging langzaam op en en iedereen hield hun adem in.

De stemmen van Harry, Ron en George klonken van achter de deur.

'Kijk uit, George, ze mogen niet vallen,' riep Ron angstig.

'Mooie plek hé?' zei Harry trots, 'hier komt toch nooit iemand.'

- Nou begin je natuurlijk te denken, waarom valt Voldemort Harry niet aan?

Omdat de bezemkast zo vol zit kan hij zijn toverstok niet trekken, en zonder is hij natuurlijk hulpeloos, en hij wil dat veel mensen het goed kunnen zien, niet zo dom in een bezemkast. –

George zetten de taarten een voor een in de bezemkast en sloot daarna de deur, iedereen in de bezemkast begon op elkaar te schelden omdat ze elkaar heel er op de hielen stonden en de tenen. George hoorde de geluiden en deed de deur weer open, iedereen was weer als versteend.

**De rattenjacht: **

Nest – tuin – Harry & George & Ron 

Peter Pippeling sprintte als rat de deur uit, George dacht dat hij de geluiden had gemaakt dus keek niet verder in de bezemkast.

Ron gilde het uit van angst en kakte in zijn broek, dat was een lekker warm en bruin gevoel. 'Er achteraan!' gilde Harry en ze rende als gekken achter de rat (peter pippeling) aan.

Ze bereikten tegelijkertijd de deur en het werd even duwen voordat ze er doorheen waren.

Halverwege struikelde Ron en ging toen maar naar zijn kamer om een luier om te doen, voor het geval dat…

Harry en George daarin tegen renden hard door de tuin de rat aan, die nu de holen van de tuinkabouters had bereikt, een paar seconden later hoorden ze een luide boer en Harry & George wendde hun gezichten snel af en keerden blij terug naar het huis.

Onder weg kwamen ze Arthur tegen en gingen hem helpen, ze vergaten wat er met de rat was gebeurt.

**Stinkvoeten: **

De bezemkast. 

In de bezem kast begon het naar stinkvoeten te ruiken. 'Gatver vleesschouwer was je voeten toch eens! Riepen alle dooddoeners in koor.' ( vleesschouwer waste zijn voeten nooit omdat hij dat niet bij zijn werk vond passen maar de andere hadden daar last van het werd een keer zo erg dat er een dooddoener bewusteloos op de grond viel!) Nu was het de beurt aan vleesschouwer om van kleur te verschieten. Gelukkig merkte niemand het. Fred had deze gebeurtenis nuttig gebruikt en haalde zijn zakmes tevoorschijn . Dit is mijn moment, dacht hij.

Ik dood Voldemord en iedereen zal trots op me zijn. Fred dacht: dat hij Voldermort zag, maar het was moeilijk te zien want het was erg donker in de bezemkast.

Ondertussen was iedereen behalve Fred druk aan het kibbelen.

Over wat ze nou moesten doen en hoe ze Harry het besten konden vermoorden, Hermelien en Molly kibbelden gezellig mee, want wat is er nou leuker?

Fred die van deze situatie goed gebruikt maakte, klemde zijn hand steviger om het zakmes heen, zijn lichaam tintelde van de woede, spanning, haat, en trots.

Hij stortte zich boven op de persoon waarvan hij dacht dat het Voldermort was.

**De dood:**

Iedereen was druk bezig met het voorberijden van de bruiloft en ontvangen van gasten.

Arthur Wemel was alle stoelen aan het klaar zetten en versierde ze met bloemen die Fleur uitgekozen had. Hij moest toegeven dat ze een goede smaak had en was stiekem blij dat Bill met haar ging trouwen, wel vond hij het flauw dat zijn vrouw zou vervelend tegen fleur deed, dat was niet leuk voor Bill.

Arthur had niet door, zoals iedereen dat er zich verschrikkelijke dingen in zijn huis om precies te zijn, zijn bezemkast.

En het was verschrikkelijk, echt heel verschrikkelijk, want Fred had Voldemort niet in zijn hart geraakt, nee, zijn bloed(erige)eigen moeder.

Hermelien gilde, Fred huilde en alle andere snauwden: 'Wat is er nou weer?'

'Molly, mevr Wemel,' snikte Hermelien, 'is… is… d… doodt.'

Er ging een siddering door de kast.

Percy's grootste angst 

Percy was eigenlijk niet van plan om te komen, maar had zich toch bedacht.

Het is toch je broer, dacht Percy en uiteindelijk had hij het verkeert en zijn moeder niet, dus was hij hen wel wat schuldig.

Hij ging op zoek naar zijn moeder, maar kon haar nergens vinden en omdat bezemkasten een oeroude magische aantrekkings kracht hebben ging hij daar toch maar even kijken.

Wat hij daar aan zou treffen zou hij niet in zijn wildste dromen kunnen dromen.

Hij deed een deur open, zette zijn voet naar binnen en gleed uit over de weer gerepareerde taarten en viel boven op het lijk van zijn moeder.

Hij barste in huilen uit.

Nou zou hij het nooit meer goed kunnen maken!

Waarom, waarom had hij zijn moeder niet meteen geloofd?

Oké, hij vond zijn familie behalve zijn moeder deed niet altijd even leuk en aardig.

'Wat is er nou weer?' snauwde Voldemort.

'Het was mijn moeder,' zei Percy snikkend met tranen in zijn ogen.

'Nou en, het was mijn minnares.'

Oeps, dacht Voldermort, nu had hij zijn geheim verklapt.

Iedereen gaapte hem verbaast aan.

Voor het eerst in zijn leven verschoot Voldemort van kleur.

Voldemort dankte de goden, voor de duisternis in de donkere bezemkast.

Toen hoorde ze in een van de hoeken van de bezemkast een zacht gesnik.

Iedereen probeerde zich zo ver mogelijk was om te draaien naar de hoek, waar een zielig persoon die probeerde door de grond te zakken.

De persoon had zwart, vettig haar met grote haakneus.

'Wat is er nou weer!' snauwde iedereen in koor.

Sneep verschoot niet zoals bijna iedereen van kleur maar bleef door snikken en herhaalde steeds: 'Molly, ik hield van je.'

Fred schreeuwde: 'HALLO!'


	2. Chapter 2

De waarheid:

In de bezemkast begon iedereen elkaar te begroeten: 'Hallo,' 'Hoi, 'Goedendag,' 'Goede ochtend of is het al middag'  
Het werd onderbroken door Fred die het mes nog steeds stevig omklemde, want hij vond het maar niks dat hij samen met Hermelien en Percy in een bezemkast stond met Voldemort en zijn "trouwe" volgelingen.   
'Mijn moeder hield nog steeds het meest van mijn vader.'  
'Ha,' riep Voldemort triomfantelijk, 'dat ben ik dus.'  
'Jij ben Fred's vader niet,' riep Percy, 'Ik weet dat het moeilijk te geloven is, maar wij zijn broers en dat weet ik zeker.'  
'Ja, inderdaad het is moeilijk te geloven,' zei Voldemort met een gemene grijns, 'Hij en George zijn zoons van mij,'hij keek naar de anderen, 'ik heb er wel meer hoor,' vervolgde hij toen iedereen hem ongelovig aanstaarde, Sneep was opgehouden met huilen.  
'Bewijs het,' fluisterde Hermelien, die het maar niks vond dat Fred de zoon van Voldemort kon zijn.  
'Oké,' Voldemort lachte duister, 'Van wie denk je anders dat jullie die sexy glimlach hebben?'  
'Ja, inderdaad,' er klonk instemmend gemompel, 'dat moet wel.'  
Fred staarde zijn vader verbijsterd aan, 'maar dan heeft mijn moeder… met… met jou…?' vroeg hij ongelovig.  
'Ja,' Voldemort knikte.  
'Ik heb een plan, zei voldemort.  
'We verstoppen ons in de taart en dan roepen we "Surprise" en dan grijpen we Potter.  
'Wij gaan die taart niet in!' protesteerde Hermelien.  
'Je moet!' gromde Voldemort en hij duwde Percy als eerste de taart in. 

De bruiloft:

Na een tijdje wachten in de taart hoorden ze de stemmen van Ron, Harry en George.  
'Wat is die chocolade taart zwaar zeg,' klaagde Ron met een zielige stem.  
George zei. 'Niet zo zeuren, je bent Percy niet!'  
'Dat hoorde ik!' riep Percy uit, vanuit de taart.  
Harry, George en Ron keken elkaar verschrikt aan.  
'Het kwam uit deze taart,' schreeuwde Ron.  
'Die taart is vervloekt,' en hij wees met zijn stok naar de chocolade taart.  
'Waar blijven die taarten,' schreeuwde Arthur uit.  
'Ja, ja,' mompelde George en hij keek geërgerd naar de chocolade taart, want hij durfde hem eigenlijk niet op te tillen.  
De taart zag er ook heel onschuldig uit… met toefjes slagroom op de rand, met marsepeinen versiersels en natuurlijk overheerlijke aardbijen die hij persoonlijk uit de tuin geplukt had.

In de tuin was het al een drukte van jewelste.  
'Waar is Hermelien?' Viktor kwam haastig aan rennen, 'We hadden hier afgesproken! Ze zou er ook zijn!' schreeuwde hij en hij zwaaide hard met zijn armen en schrok vele mensen af.  
'Heeeeeeeej, Viktor,' zei Harry gemaakt aardig, Ron gromde: 'grrrrr rrrrrrrrrrrgggg,' wat veel leek op: 'Daar heb je hem ook weer.'   
'We weten niet waar ze is,' zei Harry.  
George lachte duister, 'Ik heb haar het laatst gezien in de bezemkast,' hij stopte even om te kijken wat het met de anderen deed en vervolgde, 'Samen met Fred.'  
'Met Fred?' riepen Viktor en Ron in koor.  
'Al die tijd?' vroeg Viktor ongelovig, 'dat zou ze nooit doen, ze is op mij weet je.'  
Harry en George vielen nu om van het lachen.  
Ron keek Viktor verbaasd aan, 'op jou? Ik dacht dat ze mij leuk vond!'  
'Jullie zijn ook gewoon zó blind,' zei George.  
Iedereen wist wat dat betekende: de bezemkast scène dat betekende in andere woorden: 'Wil je met mij trouwen?'  
Dus Fred en Hermelien gingen nu ook al trouwen?  
Harry die niet wist wat het betekende zei, 'Wat is er nou zo erg aan? Ik heb het toch ook al een keer met Ginny gedaan? Drie jaar geleden al.'   
George had het niet meer, hij leek wel een kip zonder kop toen Ron helemaal rood werd en begon te schreeuwen tegen Harry: 'Weet je wel wat dat betekent? En dan nog, drie jaar geleden! Maar toen had Ginny toch met al die andere jongens?'  
'Uh… dat was een dekmantel voor jou Ron, Hermelien wist er trouwens ook, maar we besloten het niet tegen jou te zeggen, ik bedoel zie overdreven je reageert, drie jaar geleden was het alleen nog maar erger geweest.' zei Harry onschuldig.  
George viel flauw van het lachen om het gezicht van Ron.  
'Wat? Drie jaar geleden! Hoe gestoord is Ginny wel niet! Ik haat haar! Ieder jaar heb ik haar voor die scène proberen te beschermen en dan doet ze het gewoon achter mijn rug om!'  
'Wint je toch niet zo op,' zei Viktor, 'Het is met je beste vriend, man! En dan zit jij nog te zeuren ook! Wees blij voor haar alleen maar omdat zij die scène eerder deed dan jij vind jij het niks!'  
Ron mompelde instemmend.  
Toen keken Ron en Viktor elkaar aan - Harry wou dat hij had kunnen verschijnselen – Ron probeerde sexy te glimlachen ( het leek er meer op alsof hij moest poepen) maar Viktor vond hem sexy. Viktor vroeg toen aan Ron of hij de bezemkast scène met hem wou doen.   
Ron knikte hevig en ze stormden naar de bezemkast.  
Vervelend genoeg voor de mensen in de taart liet Ron de taart vallen en ze rolden er allemaal uit.  
Harry kon zijn ogen niet geloven, hij zag Percy, Hermelien, Fred, VOLDEMORT!  
En voordat ze Harry zagen verschijnselde Harry naar de andere kant van de tuin, waar de meeste gasten stonden.  
'Voldemort, Vooldermort in de taart!' schreeuwde Harry.  
Tops keek Harry verbaasd aan: 'Harry voel je wel goed? Voldemort in een taart?'  
'Nee, echt waar!' schreeuwde Harry.  
Bill keek boos naar Harry, 'Ik weet dat je altijd een bijzondere band met Fleur hebt gehad, maar ik vind het flauw om daarom mijn bruiloft te verpesten,' zei Bill boos.  
'Nee, nee, echt waar, ik ben blij voor je Bill – ik heb namelijk al met Ginny - en dan nog waarom zou ik jullie bruiloft willen verpest-'  
Harry kon zijn zin niet afmaken, omdat er iemand verschijnselde.  
'Wie verschijnselde hier zonder buffet?' vroeg de heks.  
'Harry,' zei Bill die Harry nog steeds niet geloofde en dacht dat hij Harry zo kwijt kon raken.  
'Dan moet Harry nu meteen mee naar het ministerie.'  
'Maar- ' protesteerde Harry nog. 'Nee, Harry je moet met haar mee,' zei Bill met een gemene grijns.  
'Mag Harry niet nog even blijven?' vroeg Tops.  
De heks glimlachte duister: 'Nee.'  
Daar kwamen Hermelien, Fred en Percy gillend aan rennen: 'Ren voor je leven, Voldemort in de taart!'  
Bill keek naar zijn twee broers en besefte dat Harry gelijk had.  
Iedereen begon gillend door elkaar te rennen, zoals kippen zonder koppen.   
Zelfs Ron en Viktor kwamen even kijken waar al dat lawaai vandaan kwam.   
Gelukkig waren er veel schouwers aanwezig op de bruiloft die meteen begonnen te duelleren met de dooddoeners


End file.
